Getting to Know You
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Get inside the minds of Spike, Buffy, and Angel. I might do some other characters, but this is all for now.
1. The Slayer

Title: Getting to Know You (Writing Exercise)  
Archive: ff.net  
Summary: This is a little thing that helps you understand characters and work your writing ability,   
two things I very badly need. I got the idea from Sarah B, a chick I don't think any of you know,   
but credit goes to her.   
Disclaimer: The idea and characters both don't belong to me.   
Comments: Yes, I made names up where I had no clue as to what they really were. Keep in mind   
this is an exercise. And to the chick who keeps telling me Spike is no longer evil but never leaves   
her e-mail address where I can debate the topic: You are entitled to whatever opinion floats your   
boat, as am I. I believe that Spike was evil, and no chip that forces him through pain is going to   
change that. Spike is not a nice guy, and I resent him as such. If it weren't for the pain, would he   
be any different? No. Spike, without the chip, as I assume Joss will be returning him to the chip-  
less state, is a dark, evil, VAMPIRE. At any rate, he's leaving the show and I won't have to worry   
about the ass hole.   
Feedback: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
NAME: Elizabeth Anne Summers  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: A house on Rovello Drive. (Or something like that)  
FAVORITE PASTIME: Dusting, but not the domestic kind.  
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Being with those who I love, and love me.   
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Feeling alone. That, or failure.  
FAVORITE SMELLS: My house, roses, and home cooked food  
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK IN THE MORNING: Damn the sun for rising. Damn my   
alarm clock for going off.   
SLAYING- SCARY OR EXCITING: A lot of both. Not so much fear, because most of the things I   
slay regularly are old enemies, things I've encountered before. A good fight gets the adrenaline   
going.   
FAVORITE FOODS: Chocolate, ice cream, peanut butter, and pop rocks.  
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Chocolate, definitely. Vanilla is for the weak of heart. ?  
STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: So cool. We don't get much lightning here, and I love it. Rain is the   
greatest sound, so comforting and refreshing.   
FAVORITE DRINK: Hot coca with marshmallows, cherry coke, diet sprite  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE: No more vamps,   
demons, or anything of the sort. I think I could make an exception in the vamp category, but   
that's it.   
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I'd be more   
understanding, and have less or a temper. I get too worked up over things, but when my friends   
really need me, I'm too busy, or too wrapped up in my own stuff to really try to help them.   
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Is anyone else going to see this? Yeah, I have. Its something   
that doesn't really come around often, and now it's over, I wish I could have it back, but he kind-  
of doesn't want much to do with me these days…  
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: It depends on what you're talking about. If it's   
literally speaking, yes. When I drink half of my soda, or whatever it may be, I see it as half gone,   
but in the meaning of life, no. I like to think of it as half full. I'm more of a pessimist, but I try to   
be optimistic about things. Which is hard, on the hellmouth.   
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: The entire Slayer thing. I don't really attract many new   
friends, and that might be good, seeing as how I have to be out patrolling all night. Angel: I have   
no idea where we stand anymore, and I don't like to talk about it too much. My entire   
abandonment issue thing, Dad, Angel, Mom, the list goes on.   
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: I want to be the absolute best slayer ever. I want to graduate   
from college with honors.  
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: That I'll die without telling (you're sure no one is going to   
see this) Angel how I really feel. I don't want to fail at my job, because when my family and   
friends suffer, I've failed.  
WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FELL THEY DON'T: I wish they   
knew I care about them more than anything. I want them to realize that I keep going because   
they're there for me, and that is what keeps me fighting, risking everything.   
WHAT OTHER PERSON WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS: Angel, Giles, and Dawn. I   
know so little about them, even after everything we've been through.   
  



	2. The Angel

Title: Getting to Know You (Angel)  
Summary: Same as first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
NAME: Um, which one? I'll put them all, just because. Liam "Angel(us)" O'Connor.  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: An apartment above the office.  
FAVORITE PASTIME: I don't really have many, working takes up a lot of my time. Reading and   
translating texts, breaking up Wesley/Cordelia/Gunn arguments, and sketching.  
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Being in love, being able to share time with that person.  
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Having to let go, making tough decisions, and being   
without people who care about you.  
FAVORITE SMELLS: This is going to sound really corny, but that perfume that Buffy wears.   
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE UP: I hate waking up. I hate waking   
up when everyone else is going to bed. Grr.  
SLAYING- SCARY OR EXCITING: Exciting, as demented as that sounds. I feel alive when I'm   
fighting evil.  
FAVORITE FOODS: Ice cream. I can't taste it, but it feels nice, eating it, I mean.  
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: I can't remember. Chocolate, probably.  
STORMS- COOL OR SCARY: Lightning is the best kind of natural firework. It's so powerful and   
awesome to watch.  
FAVORTIE DRINK: Is this supposed to make me feel uncomfortable? There's nothing like Irish   
whiskey, and coffee is good when I wake up.  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I'd get rid of all   
the evil.  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: The whole   
vampire thing. I just want to be a guy, completely clueless about the darkness all around. Believe   
it or not, ignorance is bliss, as selfish as that is.  
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Before Buffy, I thought I had, many times. In truth, it was all   
infatuation, but with her, it was so different.   
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: I suppose you're talking about the proverbial glass of   
life. Who wrote this damn thing, anyway? Half full. I'd like to see it full, but that's going to take a   
lot of work.   
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: All the dark things I've done, the horrors I've committed,   
the pain caused by my hand. Dru, Spike, and all the innocent victims that owe their deaths to   
me.  
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: To be a human again.   
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: That even with my soul, I'll let the demon take over.  
WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T: I am happy   
sometimes. I feel happy alone most of the time, though, just drawing, or reading, so other   
people don't get to see it very often.   
WHAT OTHER PERSON WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS: The entire staff here, and   
Buffy, even though I have a good idea as to how she'd answer some of these questions.   



	3. The Evil

Title: Getting To Know You  
Summary: Spike's version. Destiney, since you're so intent on changing the real Spike, I left you   
a little something special at the bottom. How do ya like that? PS- To all innocent bystanders, if   
you don't understand the second part, it's kind of an inside joke. Destiney is convinced that Spike   
is a great vamp, just because he was forced to change by pain, like an animal. She thinks he's   
been trained wonderfully, and without the chip, wouldn't feed on humans, or any of that evil   
stuff, so I had to make her happy, or course. The customer, or reader, in this case, is always   
right. Do you have any bones to pick with me? Let me know at kimmie@quincymail.com  
Disclaimer: See first part.  
  
  
  
  
NAME: William the Bloody   
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: I've got a nice little crypt in the graveyard.   
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Knowing I'm the reason for the fear etched on the faces of   
my victims.  
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: I might never get to feel the exhilaration in a kill.  
FAVORITE SMELLS: Crushed rose petals, human blood, and fear  
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING: Is this bloody   
chip in my head, or was it all a terrible dream?  
SLAYING- SCARY OR EXCITING: A thrill. Being able to kill something, anything, is what keeps me   
alive. So to speak.  
FAVORITE FOODS: Now do you really have to ask?   
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Back when I was a wanker, I preferred vanilla.   
STORMS- COOL OR SCARY: Frankly, I don't care what the bloody weather is like. As long as   
electricity is still flowing into my telly, I'm happy.  
FAVORITE DRINK: See favorite foods.  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE: No more slayers.   
All evil would run rampant, and I'd be able to pick off the bloody ass holes who put this damn   
thing into my brain.   
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: What do you want   
me to say, I'd be human again, like that poof Angel? I want this chip out of my mind.   
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: I've been obsessed nearly centuries with my Dru, but only   
humans fall in love. Humans and soul-filled wankers like my sire.  
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: What the hell is that supposed to mean? If it's my   
dinner, hopefully it's half full. Damn thing's usually empty, though.   
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: I can't even throw a punch at something without evil. My   
bloody reputation is suffering, here.  
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: To get the chip out. Then, I'll rip Captain Cardboard limb from   
limb, sending the Slayer one piece at a time. Next, I'll start on my sire. He's been pissing the hell   
out of me lately, and deserves a little pain. I'll make the Slayer watch.   
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: I'll wake up one morning with a soul, and be all bloody kind   
and gentle. Makes me want to be sick thinking about it.   
WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T: I am evil, and   
don't anyone forget it. If you do, when I get this chip out, I'll hunt you down, and it will be   
painful.   
WHAT OTHER PERSON WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONAIRE: The Slayer's   
sister. She's an ok kid.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
DESTINEY'S VERSION @?--  
  
  
  
NAME: Spike  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: A crypt in the graveyard.  
FAVORITE PASTIME: Watching the telly, chatting with humans. They really can be more than   
Happy Meals with legs, once you get to know the wankers.   
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Making someone happy, or being around happy people.   
And no, I don't mean the meal type happy.  
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Knowing all the evil I've caused. Evil is bad, it's wrong!   
I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood!   
FAVORITE SMELLS: My mommy, lilies of the valley, and Curve for women.   
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: I need to brush me fangs- Oh, I   
mean, teeth.   
SLAYING- SCARY OR EXCITING: Scary! I hate all those nasty, drooling demons and evil things.   
They are just so cold and merciless.   
FAVORITE FOODS: I can't really say, the whole taste thing deprives me, but I like hot chocolate.   
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Both. I can't make up my mind about sweets. I love them all.   
STORMS- COOL OR SCARY: Scary! I hate big noises, and the flashes of light are terrible.   
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I'd be human, or   
at least have a soul like Angel. (He's such a great guy.) Then, maybe Buffy would actually like   
me.   
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I want peace on   
Earth. We all have to just get along.   
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Many times. As a poet, I felt it was a thing I needed for   
inspiration, and being as emotion-ridden as I was, I fell for a woman every other week.   
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Half full, because pessimists are just depressing.   
Life, or unlife, is so much more pleasant if seen through an optimistic point of view.   
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: All my awful, soul wrenching deeds. I hate to think about it,   
because it hurts my heart.   
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: To be a good person. That's all I ever really wanted. Oh, and   
to get in the Slayer's pants. (Whoops, did I say that out loud, I meant to press her pants for her,   
you know how she hates wrinkles).  
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: That I won't be able to –ahem- press her pants.   
WHAT DO YOU WISH EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T: I'm not   
bloody evil anymore, damn it!  
WHAT OTHER PERSON DO YOU WANT TO SEE FILL OUT THIS QUESTIONAIRE: Everyone,   
because I'd love to know them more intimately. Some more than others.   
  



	4. The Witch

Title: Getting to Know You (Willow)  
Summary: See Part 1  
Archive: ff.net, anyone who asks.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Comments: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
NAME: Willow Geneva Rosenberg  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: A dorm at UCS  
FAVORITE PASTIME: Um, I have a few of them. I like reading old books on witchcraft, and   
surfing the Net, and oh, doing spells for practice.  
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Helping people. I mean, even though the world doesn't   
know, we do a lot to keep them safe, and that's a nice feeling.   
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Guilt. I can't stand feeling bad about anything, and   
lately, all I've been feeling is guilt.   
FAVORITE SMELLS: Fresh bread, cologne, and freesia body spray.  
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK IN THE MORNING: "It's going to be a good day." Unless   
I woke up on the wrong side of bed, and then I think, "Why doesn't anything ever go how I want   
it to? Is this whole world against me?" And other unpleasant things.   
SLAYING- SCARY OR EXCITING: Scary, in a big way. I get all nervous thinking that any one of us   
could be dead in so short a time.   
FAVORITE FOODS: Anything homemade, chocolate, raisins  
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Chocolate and vanilla are both really good, but I like vanilla better.   
STORMS- COOL OR SCARY: Scary. I can't help thinking they are, because as a child, I absolutely   
hated them; more than anything. Now, I just don't like them.   
FAVORITE DRINK: Is this supposed to mean alcohol? Uh, I actually would prefer coke.   
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I'd be more like   
Buffy. She's so selfless, and brave.   
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Yes, but I'd rather not talk about him right now.  
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: I'd like to see it as half full, and thinking about it, my   
friends and all the people who love me really do make it worth-while.   
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: I was really geeky. That, and my whole shyness thing. I'd   
like to think I've come a way from my high school self, but I still don't like being around   
strangers.   
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: To be a really good witch. I want to stop making mistakes on   
tiny little things, and really do some good for the Gang.   
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: Right after I saw the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, I'd   
have really bad dreams about Freddie.  
WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T: I'm not as   
goody-goody as people think.   
WHAT OTHER PERSON WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FILL OUT THIS QUESTIONAIRE: Spike. It's so   
hard to know what he's really like. I want to know about his life as a human, and what he thinks   
of us now that he had to be good.  
  



	5. The Key

Title: Getting to Know You (Dawn)  
  
  
  
  
NAME: Dawn Aspen Summers  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: At the house with Buffy.  
FAVORITE PASTIME: Reading, listening to music, playing card games with everyone  
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Feeling like you're loved, and that people love you. I   
used to think that Mom was the only one who really loved me, but now I know that I am loved   
by a lot of people.  
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Feeling neglected. Like you can't trust anyone enough   
to tell them how you really feel.   
FAVORITE SMELLS: Lemons, babies, and Bonniebell "Hopeful" perfume  
WHAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU THINK IN THE MORNING: "Morning? Again?" I am really not a   
morning person. I don't really wake up until noon.  
SLAYING- SCARY OR EXCITING: You probably shouldn't be asking me, but I think that Buffy has   
more guts than anyone I've ever met, but when I've seen her in action, I'm scared. I don't want   
her to die, and if I was doing it, I couldn't even think straight, I'd be so scared. Lucky I'm not the   
slayer, right?  
FAVORITE FOODS: Spaghetti, angel food cake, oranges, and pomegranates  
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Both, swirled together. I'm indecisive, ok?  
STORMS- COOL OR SCARY: Half-and-half. The thunder is intimidating, but the lightning is really   
cool to watch.   
FAVORITE DRINK: Grape juice, and Surge  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANTHTING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I'd be taller, and   
I'd be more assertive. I get nervous talking in front of people, and I wish I could just say exactly   
what's on my mind.   
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: No, I'm kind of young for that. Well, I take that back, Buffy was   
in love at my age, so I guess I'd be ready for it, but I haven't met that special someone.   
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I'd make people   
aware of exactly how much evil actually is out there. Being aware is the first step to getting rid of   
it. How can just one girl stop everything? Maybe if the world knew, they'd help.   
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OF HALF FULL: I'm probably supposed to have some big, thoughtful,   
Sigmund Freud thing thought out, but I'm not like that. It used to be half-empty, but my   
perspective has changed.   
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: Being the key. I don't even know what I am, if I'm human,   
or other, I suppose. I shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff, but if Buffy can do it, I   
can, too.  
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: That I could do something important enough to help Buffy and   
make the Gang look up to me, too.   
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: I couldn't stand it if Buffy died. I'd be alone, and- I don't   
like to think about that.  
WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T: I'm not just   
Buffy's little sister, and someday, I'm going to be something important.   
WHICH OTHER PERSON WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONAIRE: I want to see   
the entire Gang do it. I don't know them as well as I should, and this might give me some more   
insight.   
  
  



End file.
